Everyone has Bad Days
by Harley Eve
Summary: Based on Death in the Family Harley Quinn was quick to join the Joker in beating Robin down to a bloody pulp, but after she witnesses the death of the Boy Wonder can she live with the guilt of killing the child of the only man who has ever truly tried to help her? Just a little take on how TAS Harley Quinn would react to the Jason Todd's murder.


**A/N**: For this story I just inserted Harley into the plot of Death in the Family. Other than the death of Jason Todd, things are going to be completely different from the actual story. I was just curious about what my wicked mind would put on paper for this sort of situation. I'm just going to use TAS Harley Quinn because if I use any of the newer Harleys it won't be as entertaining as a story. I'm going to be using a more... evil Joker though so that'll get very entertaining very fast. Oooh... I can't wait to write this...!

I'm not planning on making this a long story, 8 short chapters at the most, but I hope you guys like it ^_^

* * *

**Everyone has Bad Days**

**Chapter 1  
**

"Come on Harley, I think we're done here," the Joker said nonchalantly.

Harley smiled carelessly and stood up from the bird twitching in pain on the floor. "Comin' Puddin!" she called back happily before looking back down at their newest victim. "Catch-yuh later bird brain!" she leaned down and pinched his cheek. "Remember tuh keep some ice on that cheek. Don't want that face uh yours ruined for _too_ long." And then gave him a teasing slap which he took with a groan.

"_HARLEY_!" the Joker shouted, obviously rushed.

"Comin'!" she cried, startled, and skipped to her Joker's side to wrap her arms around his waist as he closed the door, but then he stopped.

"Oh, and before I forget. Do me a favor kid, and tell the big man I said hello," the Joker said light heartedly before shutting the door. Harley giggled as she walked by the Joker's side, imagining the pain and failure the great and powerful _Batman_ would have on his face after seeing his precious sidekick beaten bloody on the floor.

She smiled to herself again and accidently tightened her hold on the Joker.

"Let _go_ of me Harley!" the Joker ordered angrily. "You're slowing us down!"

Harley let go immediately and finally took notice of the Joker's rushed pace. She had to walk faster than usual to keep up with him and the snow around her legs was making walking harder than usual.

"Mistah J! Ugh, slow down!" Harley cried, struggling in the snow falling around her. The Joker didn't seem to have any trouble with the snow. Of course he wouldn't have any problems in the snow. He was the Joker. He was _perfect_. Too perfect to be bothered like little things like _snow_.

The Joker looked back and glared at her. "Why don't **you** _hurry up!_" he shouted at her.

"I'm tryin' Mistah J! But I keep fallin' in the snow!" Harley whined, trying to lift her leg out of the latest hole that had her trapped, but ended up just extending the hole with her next step.

The Joker turned around and ignored her struggles. Harley watched him walk away, leaving her behind. No.

She was _not_ being left behind. _Not_ here, and _not_ tonight. Harley tried again, putting more effort into pulling her foot out of the hole. She fell in again, but not as deep as before. The snow was more densely packed here. She would be able to walk if she just kept her steps light.

Harley looked up and noticed she could barely see her Puddin's silhouette through the darkness. "Mistah J! Wait up!" Harley yelled.

In a panic Harley tried to run. She made it three feet before the snow swallowed her foot again, dragging her farther and farther away from the Joker. She looked up in his direction again, her heart filled with dread as the world around her seemed to get darker and darker, hiding her beloved in its depths.

Harley whimpered and used her hands to distribute her weight as she lifted herself out of the snow.

She didn't want to be left alone in this frozen wasteland without her Puddin. She wanted to be in their little cabin, with a fireplace and her babies to keep them warm and cozy. She wanted to be… well not normal but… calm, for one night at least. Sit by the fire and relax for the night. Stay in a nice oasis of fire and warmth with her epitome of death and chaos wrapped around her to keep her elevated in her world of love and make believe.

But out here, the world was too crystal clear and cold with white fingers reaching into her costume and touching her skin.

She pulled her jacket tighter around her as she walked slowly across the snow, being more careful about how she placed her feet.

That's when she heard it.

The engine roaring through the blizzard and the trees. She looked behind her towards the road and in the distance saw a cloud of snow behind a large black blur in the snow.

There was no mistaking it.

The Bat was coming.

"Mistah J!" Harley cried as loud as she could. "He's here –"

Harley was cut off immediately by a thunderous clap behind her. She jerked around and saw the flaming warehouse in the distance, black smoke rising into the clear mountain sky, tainting it. She watched as the charred debris fall back into the white snow. Her heart jumped up into her throat, her body frozen in shock.

Batman… he saved his kid right? Birdboy was safe right? He… he must have been too fast for her to see him go inside to get him.

Harley jumped as a hand squeezed on her shoulder. She looked up at the gloved-hand's owner's wicked green eyes, lit up by the flames down the mountain. She felt herself shrink as the piercing green eyes looked down into her baby blues. "Enjoying the show Harley?"

For the first time in a long time, Harley felt herself trying to pull away.


End file.
